Set
Overview Set items in Tabula Rasa consist of groups of items that, when equipped together, give an additional bonus above and beyond those of the individual items. The first set added was the Purifier set, which is still unique in that the rewards can be acquired from a quest, and also in that the set includes weapons. Further deployments have brought us additional sets, all of which are randomly dropped armor sets. Finding Sets With one exception, armor sets drop exclusively as Experimental (i.e. Blue) armor pieces. They will show the blue 'sparkle effect' as loot before they are picked up, will reward prestige as though they are Experimental level loot, and will show up in the Military Surplus as Experimental items. They will, however, show a golden colored name in a pop-up tool tip, which is similar to the green for Modified level items, but distinguishable with practice. The one exception is with level 50 items. Level 50 armor pieces of Prototype level can also be part of an armor set. Only level 50 though - lower level Prototype armor is never part of a set. Set Types Currently, there appear to be seven different types of sets, which are named Concussion, Wellspring, Atlas, Psyche, Longevity, Harmony and Immortal. Any set can be associated with any type of armor (e.g. Motor Assist, Reflective, etc...) so you can eventually complete any suit of set armor you desire. Each set also has a strength level, indicated by a roman numeral (e.g. Concussion Suit Mk IV). Fortunately, this is tied to the level of the armor, so a set that is all the same level will have the same strength level of the set. Strength level I is found on level 13-15 armor, strength II on level 18-20 armor, strength III on level 23-25 armor, and so on, all the way up to strength VIII, which is found on level 48-50 (Experimental) armor. Strength level IX is the level found on level 50 prototype armor. When finding a level 50 set, be sure to pay attention to the numeral, as sets of differently matching marks do not bonus together and are otherwise identical. Set Items and Bonuses Each set item has two sets of bonuses - the ordinary item bonuses that we are all familiar with, and a set bonus, which comes into play as more and more pieces of the set are collected. Example set item: Harmony Motor Assist Gloves Body Armor: 286 Regen Rate: 7 per sec 3 Spirit: +7 3 Regen: +14% Set:Harmony Suit MK III :2 Spirit: +7 :3 Regen: +15% :4 Crit Hit Chance: +3% This is very confusing, as the numbers in brackets are used for two different purposes in the same item. In the first part, the numbers refer to the strength of the modifications, just as in a non-set item. In the second part, after the Set:Harmony Suit MK III line, the numbers in brackets refer to how many items from the set need to be equipped to get the benefit listed. The exact bonuses are listed later, but set items all follow certain rules. *Unlike non-set items, the individual item bonuses are not random. They are determined by the set, there are always two of them, and they are always level 3 modifications. *The individual bonuses are the same as the 2 item and 3 item set bonuses. *The set bonuses are all equivalent to level 3 modifications. Sets and Crafting Sets interact with the existing crafting system pretty much as one would expect. The one thing of note is that all set items have an unidentified, unextractable 'mod' in the fourth slot that provides the set bonus. Salvaging Set Items Set items salvage just as though they were normal (i.e, Experimental or Prototype) items with the same number and level of modifications attached. Modifying Set Items Set items can have their existing mods extracted and new mods integrated without losing the set bonus. However, since the set bonus 'modifier' always takes up a slot, only three modifications can ever be added to a set item. When integrating new mods to a set item, the integration cost considers the set bonus modifier as an existing mod. Mixing Sets There are many different ways you could equip a variety of set items - the general rule is that all sets are independent. Different Strengths, Same Type For example, Concussion III and Concussion IV. Each set is treated independently, so if you have 3 Concussion III and 2 Concussion IV items equipped, you will get the 2 item and 3 item Concussion III bonuses, along with the 2 item Concussion IV bonus. Naturally, this means that if you have just 1 Concussion III and 1 Concussion IV item equipped, you get no set bonuses at all. Same Strength, Different Types For example, Concussion III and Atlas III. Again, each set is independant, so wearing 2 Concussion III and 3 Atlas III items gets you the 2 item Concussion III bonus and the 2 item and 3 item Atlas III bonuses. Different Strengths, Different Types For example, Atlas III and Concussion IV. As always, the sets are independant, so wearing 2 Concussion IV and 2 Atlas III items will award the 2 item Atlas III and 2 item Concussion IV bonuses. Are Sets Worthwhile? This is going to vary depending on each player's opinion. Rather than simply giving an opinion, here is a list of the upside and downside of sets. Downside of Sets *Total bonus falls short of what can be achieved by crafting non-set items. *Before level 50, the restriction to Experimental level items means lower armor than with Prototype armor. *Set items are bind-on-equip, which means they can only be used by one character. Upside of Sets *The maximum attainable bonus for a certain type of bonus exceeds what can be achieved by crafting non-set items. *Set bonuses include some bonuses not available on armor. *Level IX set bonuses include unique abilities. List of Sets and Bonuses Note: The 5 item set bonuses apply only to the strength IX, level 50 Prototype sets. Other sets only go up to the 4 item bonus. Atlas Item Bonuses: * Body Bonus * Health Bonus Set Bonuses: *items Body Bonus *items Health Bonus *items Total Armor Bonus *items Chance to knockback all attackers (only level 50 Prototypes) Concussion Item Bonuses: * Total Armor Bonus * Regen Armor Bonus Set Bonuses: *items Total Armor Bonus *items Regen Armor Bonus *items Steal Armor *items Chance to repair squad in a 10m radius (only level 50 Prototypes) Harmony Item Bonuses: * Spirit Bonus * Regen Bonus Set Bonuses: *items Spirit Bonus *items Regen Bonus *items Critical Hit Chance Bonus *items Movement speed +10% (only level 50 Prototypes) Immortal Item Bonuses: * Regen Bonus * Regen Power Bonus Set Bonuses: *items Regen Bonus *items Regen Power Bonus *items Regen Health Bonus *items Chance to do 5700-5800 fire damage in a 10m radius (only level 50 Prototypes) Longevity Item Bonuses: * Health Bonus * Regen Health Bonus Set Bonuses: *items Health Bonus *items Regen Health Bonus *items Steal Health *items Chance to heal squad in a 10m radius (only level 50 Prototypes) Psyche Item Bonuses: * Mind Bonus * Power Bonus Set Bonuses: *items Mind Bonus *items Power Bonus *items Ability Damage Bonus *items Reload haste +15% (only level 50 Prototypes) Wellspring Item Bonuses: * Power Bonus * Regen Power Bonus Set Bonuses: *items Power Bonus *items Regen Power Bonus *items Steal Power *items Chance to do 5700-5800 ice damage in a 10m radius (only level 50 Prototypes) Bugs Although equipping a set item binds it to a specific character, the character it is bound to is not identified - meanwhile, the items can be stored in footlockers and lockboxes. This can be merely annoying in the case of the AFS Footlocker, where these items can be stored, but can only be retrieved by the exact character they are bound to. If you've forgotten which character it is bound to, only trial and error can be used to retrieve them. This is potentially more serious in the case of the Clan Lockbox, where storing set items can make space in the box unusable for other members of the clan.